New Students Parade
by jonidep
Summary: 5 new kids in school! And they are lookers too! One shot! Unexpected pairing. It's YuzuruXOC. Better read it. ONESHOT.


**Ouran High School Host Club is not mine. You know that. ONESHOT.**

**I want to make sequel of it if the responds are good. And yes, there's my OC. Well, can't help but to create someone perfect whenever we read a manga, don't we?**

A limousine stopped in front of the Ouran High School's gate as six people came out. A boy with short dark brown hair shielded his eyes with his hand as he looked up, and smiled.

"Not bad at all, not bad at all." He said cheerfully.

"Dante, behave yourself please. Let's go" A boy with a long gray hair fixed his glasses as the group went in the school.

"My, my." A red haired boy grinned.

XXX

"Very interesting, it must have been an honor for our school to accept children from the 10 elite noble families." Suoh Yuzuru, the chairman said formally. A busty girl cackled as she hugged the middle-age man.

"Aw,aw, Yuzu-san. Don't be so formal like that!" Amase Kanon said cheerfully. Haraki Ikkyu, the name of the long gray haired boy, tsk'd.

"Kanon, let go of Yuzuru-san. Anyone might come in right now." He said. Kanon froze and looked at Ikkyu with miserable look.

"You're no fun Ikkyu." She put her tongue out.

"I agree with Ikkyu-kun, Kanon-chan, it is a little bit inappropriate" Yuzuru said with a nervous smile. Kanon touched the man's cheek gently.

"It's been a long time since the last time we met, isn't it, Yuzu-san?" She whispered to him. Suoh Yuzuru stared at the girl in front of him. She had changed a lot since the last time they met. Dante messed his own hair.

"Kanon, come back here, come back here. Stop showing off your Oedipus complexness" He said. Kanon giggled as she pecked the chairman on the lips and ran happily to Dante.

"Here we go, what is really wrong with you, Kanon? I've told you that you should aim for his son instead," A chocolate haired boy protested while his hand held his laptop. Kanon looked at him and smiled.

"Hmm? Boring, Yuzu-san is enough for me, Naoki." She said.

"Despite your social status Kanon-chan, if you …"

"Please Yuzuru-san, don't threat her. You know that's just how she is. When will we get to our class anyway? It's getting boring over here." Kogano Ryo said as he played with his ball.

"We are waiting for the class rep of 1-A to come here, Ryo-kun." Yuzuru said. Ikkyu looked around.

"How's Anne?" He asked suddenly.

"She's good." The Ouran chairman said darkly.

"Don't worry, Yuzuru-san! I'm here to serve you." Kanon ran and hugged him from his back.

"Where do you inherit this kind of flirty trait, actually, Kanon-chan? Neither your mother nor father seems like that." Yuzuru said. Kanon laughed as she stood on her toe and gave a playful bite to his left ear.

"Kanon! That's starting to be really inappropriate. Come back, here, now. I mean it, like now." Ikkyu scolded her. Kanon pouted and as she stood next to Ikkyu, the door is open.

"Oh, Kazu-kun! You've arrived. Here we got several new students here." Kazukiyo looked at the new students as he noticed some of them.

"Oh, Ikkyu-kun! It's nice to meet you again." He greeted Ikkyu, and they shook hands. Kanon peeked from Ikkyu's shoulder.

"Umm, who is he, Ikkyu?" She asked after gave Kazukiyo her charming smile. The boy froze in an instant with a blush.

"He's the son of Soga-san that we met last month in Ootori garden party, remember?" Ikkyu told him.

"Ooh! So Soga-san had son after all. Hello Kazu-kun! It's a great honor to meet you. I'm Amase Kanon." Kanon shook his hands cheerfully. Kazukiyo blushed even more.

"I'm Isugaki Dante, pleased to meet you, Soga Kazukiyo." Dante said as he shook his hand. Kazukiyo nodded, noticing the overwhelming beauty of Dante. _He's even more handsome than those in Host Club_. He thought. As Kazu took a quick look, he realized that all the new students were lookers._ Hope there won't be too much trouble._

"Hojo Naoki. Pleased to meet you." The chocolate haired boy shook his hand briefly.

"Ooh. You are from Hojo family? The noble who owns company that has the most popular and modern software and operating system?" Kazukyo asked enthusiastically. Naoki smiled and nodded.

"It's an honor to get recognized by you, Kazu-kun." He said. Kazukiyo smiled and he looked at the last man there, a man with messy red haired and green eyes.

"I'm Kazukiyo Soga." He introduced himself. The man looked at him with his emerald green eyes.

"I'm Kogano Ryo. I will trouble you a lot this following year, so don't mind me." He said with confidence.

"Oh, it will be okay, Ryo-kun." Kazukiyo said.

"Hope it will be." Ikkyu sighed.

"Done with the introduction? It's better for you to go to your class now." Yuzuru said. They are all nodded but as they were in the front door, Kanon stopped.

"You guys go ahead; I have some things to talk about with Suoh-san." She said, more like to Kazukiyo, since she addressed Yuzuru by his family name instead. Ikkyu looked at her with exasperating face.

"Maybe your friends could wait, while you talk with me, Kanon-chan?" Yuzuru asked. There's no way he's getting seduced by a 16 year old girl who is a student. Again. Kanon looked at him, and raised her eyebrows.

"It's a really private important matter between Amase and Suoh family, Suoh-san." Kanon said with determined face.

"…"

_As if._ Dante laughed in his mind.

Ikkyu gave the chestnut hair girl an exasperating look.

"Make sure you don't take too long, Kanon." He said coldly.

"I will." Kanon said cheerfully.

"Eh, by the way, how do you get to class then?" Kazukiyo asked. Kanon raised her eyebrows.

"That won't be hard. I'm good at adventuring." She smiled.

"Thank you for concerning, though, Kazu-kun." She smiled sincerely to him as Kazu blushed madly again.

_Manizer_. Naoki thought.

_Playful mistress._ Ryo thought.

"Bye." As the door was closed, Kanon turned around and let out her naughty smile.

"I could call for any of my secretary or security if you start something weird, Kanon." Yuzuru said calmly.

"How immature of a man in your caliber to call for security because of a young helpless woman like me." Kanon smiled as she walked to Yuzuru table.

"So, what about Amase and Suoh, you would like to talk about?"

"It's about you and me, Yuzu-san. As clear as that." She said as she hugged him from behind.

"Stop it, Kanon."

"Stop what? Don't you remember the last time, Yuzu-san? That was one heck of a good time." She whispered as her hand already slipped loosened the tie and opened one of his shirt buttons.

"That was a mistake, Kanon." Yuzuru said as he tried to push that girl away. With enough strength, she was pushed back.

"If mistake were always that nice, I'd like to make tons of them, Yuzu-san." She said.

"Kanon, stop it," Yuzuru said nervously as the girl squatted in front of him. This pose somehow felt like familiar. Kanon grinned.

"Never been able to refuse me off completely, aren't you, Yuzu-san?" With a quick move, she had unzipped the pants and the brief.

"Why are you so curious about me, Kanon-chan?" Yuzuru asked, gritting his teeth as the slender hand had finally managed to touch his dick.

"You're secretly getting excited, aren't you, Yuzuru-san? Mmm?" Kanon giggled. Yuzuru looked at Kanon. And his mind wandered through the past.

XXX

"Kanon, he's Suoh Yuzuru from Suoh family." Amase Nakutomo, Kanon's father, introduced them. Kanon, 16, looked at the 48 age man with her gray eyes.

"Amase Kanon, it's an honor to meet you." She said and bowed at him.

"Suoh Yuzuru, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed back.

That's how they first met.

Kanon is an extremely intimidating girl. He always thought that she's just a spoiled girl back then. It's only until a ball that Ootori family hosted, they talk together. That girl always managed to mix very well with adults and catching up with the topic quickly. Sharp, as expected from an Amase. If only she were a boy. But instead of worrying, Kanon seems so happy to be a social butterfly, talking there and there. Until the two of them involved in a very deep conversation and argument, quite weird since it's between 16 years old and 48 years old.

"Well, well … You sure are sharp, Kanon-chan." Yuzuru said, finding himself greatly entertained after talking to her.

"Thank you, Yuzu-san. I'm glad that I could match you in such a heavy topic like that. Ikkyu would have done much better though." She smiled. Ah. Haraki Ikkyu. That child genius who everyone talks about lately.

"Anyway, I heard you're going to my school next month?" He asked.

"Yes. Was Dante's idea to come back where we belong" Kanon said playing with her expensive diamond bracelet.

"Anyway, Yuzu-san, how is Ms. Grantaine doing?" Kanon asked innocently. Yuzu looked at the girl with puzzling look.

"She's fine." Yuzuru answered shortly and darkly, too. Kanon looked at him with an innocent look.

"Yuzu-san?"

"Yes?"

"Spend a night with me."

That time, it felt like an order.

XXX

Yuzuru tried to suppress his moan as he came in that girl's mouth. She reacted casually toward it, though.

"You dirty your uniform, Kanon-chan." Yuzuru said. Kanon only wiped it recklessly and stood up.

"Let's get into the real thing, Yuzu-san. Ikkyu is not going to be happy if I'm any later than this." Kanon said as she kissed him.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Yuzuru broke the kiss as they went to the sofa.

"I don't feel any obligation to answer. And you're not gaining anything by knowing the answer too." Kanon said, as she opened her uniform quickly. She stripped the man too.

"I want to know. Was it about family matter?" Yuzuru asked. Kanon laughed.

"Amase could stand alone without no one help. Creating allies is important, but not this far, Yuzu-san." She said as she kissed his neck, enjoying the masculine perfume he used.

"Tell me the reason then."

"Not happening. Just enjoy it, anyway." As they lay on the sofa, Kanon went down, taking his whole length to her body.

Words were swapped by moan. Water was formed in the form of sweat.

_Yes, just enjoy this for awhile._

XXX

**Mmm, that's it from me. I know it must be rather weird or what. But well, please review it and tell me, should I continue this? It's a one shot for now though :p**

**Review please!**

**(anyway, here's a spoiler if I DO make a sequel out of this, as you could see, Kanon would be a pretty much lively manizer, wouldn't she?)  
**


End file.
